Un OneShot muy inusual
by revencita
Summary: Chico bestia y Raven se quedaran a vigilar por unas horas la torre mientras los demás salen por unas compras. Cuando todo esta en calma Chico bestia propone algo muy inusual. One-Shot


**Por revencita**

"**Un One-Shot muy inusual"**

-Volveremos en unas horas.- fue lo que había dicho el líder de los titanes antes de cruzar la puerta con Starfire y Cyborg a su lado.

Habían decidido ir de compras esa tarde ya que la comida comenzaba a escasear en la Torre y era urgente pasar a comprar comida y cosas que pudieran mejorar su hogar. Raven se ofreció a quedarse a cuidar la torre en ausencia de los titanes, la verdad no fue simplemente por eso, sino que las compras no eran lo suyo y además qué mejor que tener la Torre para ella sola. Ese pensamiento cambio cuando Chico bestia, su novio, decidió acompañarla en caso de que alguien quisiera escabullirse en su hogar y robar algo aunque no era necesario ya que Cyborg había instalado ya hace demasiado tiempo un sistema de seguridad altamente diseñado para cuidar a la inmensa torre de los Jóvenes Titanes, pero Chico bestia no estaba convencido del todo. No quería ni pensar que alguien entrara y aprovechara que Raven estuviera sola para hacerle daño, de ninguna manera la dejaría sin compañía en ningún momento.

Y así fue como sucedieron las cosas. Raven utilizo el silencio para sentarse en el enorme sofá y leer uno de sus libros preferidos aunque sabia que Chico bestia tarde o temprano llegaría a molestarla, quería aprovechar todo el tiempo que tenía a solas.

De pronto sintió una respiración en su oído, haciendo que su cabello se meciera ligeramente. No se estremeció demasiado ya que sabia de quién provenía dicha respiración.

Chico bestia la abrazo por el cuello aun detrás de ella y sin decir nada por unos minutos. A Raven le pareció extraño, él usualmente llegaba a interrumpirla por lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y haría seguramente alguna tontería.

-¿Qué pasa Chico bestia?- pregunto Raven.

-Nada, ¿por qué me preguntas eso?

-Es que viniste hacia aquí y no me has dicho nada en cinco minutos.

-No, solo quería decirte algo pero cuando acabaras de leer.

-Está bien, puedo dejarlo para otro día. ¿Qué querías decirme?- dijo dejando el libro en la mesa del centro

-Bueno.- dijo Chico bestia acercándose más a su oído.- Estamos solos así que… hay algo en especial que quieras hacer estando nosotros dos… SOLOS.- dijo susurrando la palabra.

-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto poniéndose nerviosa.

Chico bestia camino hasta estar en frente de ella.

-Ya sabes pues…

-No, realmente no tenia nada planeado.- dijo Raven tratando de entender lo que le decía.

-¿A si?- pregunto Chico bestia acercándose a su rostro.- pues que bueno porque yo si tenia algo muy especial en mente.- dijo acercándose mas y apoderándose con lujuria de sus labios.

Raven se vio muy distraída e hipnotizada y le siguió la corriente, metiendo sus dedos entre los cabellos de Chico bestia. De pronto él dejo de besar sus labios y paso lentamente hasta su yugular, besando cada parte de su barbilla y cuello.

Este estaba en las nubes cuando sintió una mano en su pecho, alejándolo bruscamente.

-No Chico bestia.- dijo Raven apenada.

-¿Y por qué no?- pregunto tratando de acercarse de nuevo y hacerse dueño de su boca, relamiéndose los labios, saboreando ese sabor que tenían los labios de Raven. El sabor favorito de Chico bestia.

-No podemos, no es correcto.

-Si lo es, anda.

-No, además los titanes llegaran pronto y no querrás que nos descubran así.

-Robin dijo que tardarían unas horas, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotros. Anda ven aquí.- dijo tomando sus mejillas y logrando su objetivo.

Raven sin duda estaba feliz hasta morir pero no sabía si era lo correcto o tenían la edad suficiente para hacer… ese tipo de cosas. Pero sin embargo no quería parar de besarlo, aunque se quedara sin aire, no quería irse de ese lugar a donde Chico bestia la transportaba cada vez que la besaba.

-No te preocupes.- dijo él tomando su cintura con ambas manos.- No pienses, no pienses en nada mas que en mi, no tengas preocupaciones. Aquí estoy yo para desaparecer todo eso que te preocupa o que te hace sentir estresada. Ya no mas Raven, siempre te voy a proteger, déjate llevar.- dijo levantándola poco a poco.

Ella obedeció sus órdenes y se aferro a su cuello sin parar de besarlo. La manera en la que le había hablado la había dejado convencida de que nada pasaría y que en ese momento solo eran él y ella.

Cuando ya estuvo totalmente adueñado de su cuerpo camino despacio hacia uno de los pasillos, abriendo los ojos un par de veces para ver si había algo con lo que pudiese tropezar y caer junto con Raven pero tuvo cuidado y logro llegar hacia su habitación.

**Está bien, no sé qué rayos me pasó. Realmente yo NUNCA escribo este tipo de cosas pero no se, la verdad ni siquiera se por qué me inspire para hacer este One-Shot y preferí dejarlo hasta ahí porque no me sentiría cómoda alargando la historia.**

**Gracias por leer. **

**Dime revencita**


End file.
